fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves of Kanatral
Overview The race of Elves were the first of the races to spring from the creative powers of the Emerfold. Many of the Elves that were in Kanatral originally decided to depart for the Emerfold when the folds were separated. Tall, graceful, envied by others for their beauty, Elves have garnered reputations that simply do not hold true. Many average people think of them as pointlessly haughty and even think that they are fragile beings. In truth, the average Elf is one of the most serious minded individuals in existence with a focus on whatever their passion is at the time that borderlines obsessive to many. High and Mighty or Misunderstood Due to their supposed physical perfection by the standards of the average person, many see them as being self-absorbed and to hold themselves above the rest of the younger races. This is typically not true, though there are naturally those of the race that personify this view point. What the Elves are, in actuality, is perhaps the most driven race. Elves originally took it upon themselves to be shepherds of creation and viewed everything as sacred. While the extent that this has been passed down with through the ages has dulled, the original passion of the Elf has not. Elves pursue whatever it is that holds their passion with a discipline and drive few can manage. The dis-attachment this tends to create with the world around them is the actual source of this misunderstanding. Long Lives Elves were born of the purest forms creation and are thusly blessed cursed with exceptionally long lives. The average Elf matures somewhat slowly by the standards of other races, reaching maturity anywhere from 18 to 22 years of age. However, they do not reach middle age until somewhere around 150. The amount of passions and hobbies the Elves can master in a lifetime is incredible indeed. Most do not look down upon the shorter lived races, however. Indeed some believe it is their sole role of existence to teach their depths of knowledge to the world and spread their various loves and passions to as many as will hear them. While this is likely cultural hang-over from their early days, it seems to hold true for many of the race. The downside to such long lives is obvious as watching others you know around you die from the ravages of age brews a type of inner contempt and depression. It is not unheard of for Elves to end their long lives short through suicide. Not Prolific Despite being a driven race, the actual population of Elves in Kanatral has fluctuated very little since the majority of the race left when the folds separated. One might expect that the population of such a long lived people would eventually explode, but it simply has not happened and Elves are as uncommon a people to meet as ever. Most of this stems directly from their longevity, oddly enough. The average mature Elf simply doesn't feel the pressing need to find a significant other, largely because they have all the time in the world to pursue such. Another reason is a simple matter of the Halimar. Elves are able to procreate with the vast majority of other races and it is just a likely they will choose a wife/husband from an entirely different race when the whim to do so takes them. Baseline population is also a potential contributing factor as the overall population of pure-blood Elves is fairly low and they tend to move from place to place frequently as their desires take them. The most heavily populated regions being, oddly enough, Glaskog and Gwyrwyddol. The People Who Wander The Emerlin refer to the Elves as 'The people without a home'. Being the closest, perhaps, to Elven kind, the Emerlin have a unique perspective of the race being nearly as long lived and second only to the Elves in terms of how long they have existed. Elves in general will live in most parts of the world at least once in their long lives, moving to wherever their desires and pursuits can be best addressed at the time. An Elf who wishes to become a consummate scholar, for example, will travel over the breadth of Kanatral multiple times in their life to learn one discipline or school of learning or another; such as spending time in Shimedesh to learn the contemplative ideas of balance from the monks to moving on later to Heoden to learn world lore from the libraries of the priests. Still others will wander the world simply to see something they have not yet seen and others will do so in the pursuit of some rarity others could likely never hope to see in their shorter span of years. Physical Appearance The Elves of Kanatral are tall and graceful people. The average Elf is around 6 and a half feet with individuals below 6 feet being considered abnormally short. However, they are not a bulky people and carry a very 'lean' or 'lithe' appearance with most erring slightly towards the slender aspect. Skin color in Elves varies greatly, though most are of a coppery or bronze hue with some slightly darker or lighter in this spectrum. Most elves seem to prefer to wear their hair longer and it is often unruly in nature giving them a somewhat 'wild' or 'windblown' appearance with hair colors ranging from nearly black to platinum blonde. Men are capable of growing facial hair and often tend to sport beards that are typically cropped shorter. They are a race well blessed with a natural pulchritude that is the envy of many. Abilities All elves are possessed of extreme grace and as a race are renowned for their beauty. Elves thus have +2 to their Charisma and +1 to their Dexterity scores. Being the first mortal race born of the energies of the Emerfold, Elves are also immune to all Radiant damage and have advantage on saves against Necromantic sources. Elves also are naturally imbued with a strong hint of the essence of pure creation. As such, any spells or abilities cast by an Elf that heals Hit Point damage adds the character's Proficiency Bonus to the amount healed by the spell. Additionally, Elves gain a +1 increase to the DC of any Enchantment spell they cast due to their nearly unnatural beauty and grace. Similarly, Elves have advantage on all Persuasion and Performance checks due to this.